


A Winter's Tale

by BohemianBeth



Series: Queen Disney Mashups! [4]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Frozen (Disney Movies), Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Frozen (Disney Movies) Fusion, Angst with a Happy Ending, Brian Needs a Hug, I Made Myself Cry, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Paul Prenter Being an Asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:20:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21512044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BohemianBeth/pseuds/BohemianBeth
Summary: Brian does not want to be a monster, but when he is cursed with uncontrollable powers over the snow and ice, he fears he has become one. When the Kingdom of Rhye is plunged into an eternal winter it's up to Freddie to restore his relationship with Brian and save the day with the help of Deaky, the magical snowman, and Roger, a man raised by trolls. Can true love be enough to thaw a frozen heart?ORThe Queen Frozen AU in honor of Frozen 2 coming out!
Relationships: Freddie Mercury/Paul Prenter, Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor
Series: Queen Disney Mashups! [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1489433
Comments: 31
Kudos: 39





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So Frozen 2 is coming out and I'm freaking PUMPED!! I love Frozen so much! The music and the characters make the movie so endearing and an instant classic. So in honor of Frozen 2 here is a Queen AU. Quick disclaimer I've taken a lot of liberties so while it is based on the movie, there are many plot points that I have altered and made my own and the beginning is a bit more reminiscent of Sleeping Beauty. Keep in mind that Freddie is the younger brother in this story even though he's older than Brian IRL because I had to switch their ages so they can be Elsa and Ana. A good chunk of the story is inspired by the song Monster which is only featured in the Broadway version. It's an amazing song that you should check out if you haven't already. Also this is my first time writing Froger. Originally I was gonna do Jimercury but then Roger wouldn't have a role and he fit better as Kristoff. Be prepared for fun, drama and villainous depictions of Vanilla Ice and Paul Prenter!

_September 5th, 1949_

Once upon a time in the faraway musical Kingdom of Rhye, the King and Queen were hosting a celebration in honor of their younger son's second birthday party. The party was intended to lift the kingdom's spirits as fear was running rampant across Rhye with the upcoming winter. This paranoia was not unwarranted because a wicked warlock named Vanilla Ice had cursed all the nearby kingdoms to eternal winters and froze thousands of hearts in the process. Unless thawed by an act of true love, a frozen heart meant a slow painful dissent into an inevitable icy death.

Rhye was protected from the warlock's evil spells thanks in part to the spirit of music and the wise guardian troll who went by the name of Jim Beach. However, Vanilla Ice's powers still presented a major threat because the warlock would not stop until the entire world was covered in ice and each and every heart was frozen. Only Jim Beach knew how to stop Vanilla Ice, but the other kingdoms he attempted to save from freezing over refused to listen to him. As of now he feared Rhye would suffer the same cold fate.

"The answer is an act of true love." The troll prophesied. "Vanilla Ice's curse will be lifted, and the spirit of the snow will be transferred to the giver of love. He with a loving heart will wield the ice and snow lest it become a curse again in which case the prophecy shall repeat itself."

The royal family of Rhye, like those in the perished kingdoms, did not heed the warning. They want about their day and opened the castle gates for Prince Freddie's birthday party. Jim Beach and the trolls were welcome to attend, which they did.

"The trolls are here." Prince Brian, Freddie's older brother and heir to the throne noticed the guests arriving.

"Miami." Freddie pointed to the oldest and wisest troll.

"No, Freddie. His name is not Miami. It's Jim. Jim Beach." Brian told the baby.

"Miami Beach." Freddie insisted and stuck his tongue out defiantly. Not much older, Brian stuck his tongue out as well in response making Freddie giggle. "Brimi!" He pulled at his big brother's curly hair affectionately.

The toddler and the baby played with their favorite toys: a badger plushie and a cat plushie as their parents greeted the guests filing into the castle. There was nothing but laughter coming from the blanket where they sat together.

"Oh the boys are so cute!" The Queen remarked. "Look at them playing together so nicely! I hate to break them apart but Freddie needs to receive his birthday presents."

Her smile soon faded when a female troll rushed into the castle in tears, rocking a crying newborn baby in her arms. Jim Beach put down the box that he was going to present to Freddie to see what was wrong.

"This baby was the only survivor left." The woman troll said. "Vanilla Ice froze every single heart in the neighboring Kingdom of Machina. There is nothing left but ice and snow. He is heading this way. We must warn everyone in Rhye. There isn't much time left."

Jim Beach looked into the big blue eyes of the innocent infant. "We will keep him safe and raise him as a troll with us. Now, I must request that the King and Queen close the castle gates and order all of the citizens into their homes."

"No. I'm afraid not." The King said. "This party just started."

"No! You don't understand. The kingdom is in danger! This is an emergency." The troll exclaimed.

The Queen blatantly ignored his warnings and delivered the first present to her son. "Freddie, sweetheart, look we got you a kitten. Her name is Pixie!"

"Kitty!" Freddie cooed immediately enamored with the tiny black cat. "I love her! I love her! I love her!"

Brian watched Freddie play with his new purring cat. The young prince smiled proudly exposing a miniature overbite as he pet the cat. "Hi Pixie." Brian greeted the pet. "You're cute. We love you. But you have to be nice to Freddie no matter what because Freddie is the absolute best. Understand?" Pixie stared up at the three year old cluelessly and then jumped into one of the discarded present boxes.

"Brimi, you got her to play hide and seek!" Freddie applauded. "You're so much fun!"

Before Brian could reply, the chattering of the grownups became eerily quiet. A man wearing a long black cloak, sunglasses and a backwards baseball cap strode into the room menacingly. "Oh no! It's Vanilla Ice!" Someone shouted. Brian knew that this stranger danger wasn't to be trusted when even the adults started to scream and quiver in fear. A troll fainted.

"Brimi, I'm scared." Freddie said reaching for his hand. "Can I hide in the box with Pixie?"

Brian took his brother's hand squeezing it reassuringly. "It'll be okay, Freddie." He tried to convince himself more so than Freddie.

Vanilla Ice walked toward the duo. With just the flick of a wrist, he sent a mound of snow atop the guards who tried to stop him. "Oh! Look at the little birthday baby! Freddie, right? That's your name?" Freddie hid behind Brian and Brian tried not to cry.

"You have no power here!" Jim Beach shouted.

"Stay the hell away from our sons, you monster!" The King shrieked.

"I just wanna see the baby." Vanilla Ice responded. "But because you're giving me a hard time and I wasn't invited to this lovely occasion, I might freeze his heart. How does that sound? Ice, ice, baby!"

It happened in a flash, Pixie jumped out of the box and a trembling Freddie ran after her. Vanilla Ice raise his hand as if he were going to strike Freddie from a distance away. Brian knew what he had to do to keep his brother safe. As fast as he could he scrambled in front of Freddie blocking him from the forceful stream of magic ice that the warlock threw in their direction. Brian was hit directly in the heart, taking the blow for Freddie.

"An act of true love!" Jim Beach gasped.

"NOOOO!" Vanilla Ice screamed as he melted away becoming nothing more than a puddle on the floor.

"The curse is lifted!" The trolls cheered. "Vanilla Ice's reign of terror is officially over!"

"Brimi, you're so cold." A sobbing Freddie stood over Brian who had fallen to the ground when he was struck by the ice. "You saved me, darling."

"The party is over! Everybody out!" The King ordered as a crowd gathered around Brian, Freddie, and Pixie. The guards, now unfrozen, ushered out the civilians, allowing the trolls to stay.

"Miami, what's going to happen to Brimi?" Freddie asked his eyes wide with fear. "He's so cold!"

"There's nothing to fear, little one." The troll responded to Freddie's use of the nickname. "Your brother's loving sacrifice broke the curse, but it did not end the cycle of magic."

Brian opened his eyes, but they were no longer the familiar warm hazel color. They were white as snow.

"Oh God! What happened to him?" The Queen shrieked. "My boy! What's wrong with him?"

"Is he the new Vanilla Ice?" The King cried.

"Whether or not the curse continues is up to Brian. He can use his powers for good or for evil." Miami explained.

"Powers?" Brian asked.

"You can do the snowy thing now!" Freddie realized.

"No!" The King shouted. "We won't let this happen. We won't allow our eldest son to become a monster."

Brian was confused. Freddie was safe and Vanilla Ice was gone. Why were his parents looking at him like he was a horrid creature of the night?

"We can't let our people know about this!" The Queen declared. "No one can know! There will be such a panic! Rhye must be known as the kingdom that destroyed the old warlock, not the kingdom that gave birth to a new warlock."

"Mama, it's me! I'm not a warlock!" Brian sobbed. Icicles frosted the fur of the badger plushie Brian was holding. He dropped the toy in shock.

"No! It's too late! He's been tainted by the dark magic." The King wailed.

"Please, Your Majesty, this isn't a curse. In fact it can be a gift. But if you make Brian believe that he is danger to others and himself it can manifest into a curse." Miami explained.

"I think we've had enough of your help." The King scoffed. "He may be cursed, but he's our son and we will care for him how we see fit."

"Are you not listening to me?" Miami cried. "I just said it's not a curse. If Brian fears it and lets it get out of control, it will become one. Don't allow him to believe he is a monster simply because those who wielded the power before him used it for great evil instead of goodness."

"Oh God! What if he finishes Vanilla Ice's work and freezes Freddie's heart?" The Queen bawled unable to even look at Brian.

"I would never hurt Freddie." Brian bowed his head in misery unsure of what to make of all this.

"Brimi would never hurt me. Brimi saved me." Freddie defended Brian.

It was a comfort for the sniffling toddler knowing that his baby brother was there by his side. Brian wanted to give Freddie a hug but his mother scolded him."DON'T TOUCH MY BABY!"

Frightened, Brian accidentally unleashed a swirl of flurries over their heads. He didn't know how to stop it. "I'm your baby too." He wept. "I'm your pride and joy you said."

"He's freezing the castle! What do we do?" The King cried. "It shouldn't be snowing indoors. MAKE IT STOP!"

"Your Majesties please stop overreacting!" Miami begged.

"P-Please...I don't know how! Mama, Papa please help! I can't stop it!"

"Brian, please calm down. Getting upset only makes it worse." Miami said gently. "Deep breaths."

Brian mimicked the breathing technique of the troll and the snow began to melt away...until he saw that strange look again in his parents eyes as if they no longer loved him, as if he were a monster.

"Brimi, Pixie can help." Freddie picked up the kitten and place her on Brian's lap.

"FREDDIE, GET AWAY FROM HIM! HE'LL FREEZE YOUR HEART!" The Queen shrieked.

"No!" More snow piled down from an invisible cloud as Brian sobbed. "I WOULD NEVER HURT FREDDIE!" And then a blast of ice was unleashed onto the cute kitten he was holding. Pixie whimpered in pain, and Brian knew that he had accidentally frozen her heart dooming her to die. "No! No! Pixie I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" He would never forgive himself.

The King turned to the guards. "Lock Brian in his room and make sure he never comes out unless I say so!"

"Your Majesty, please! If you do this, _you'll_ be the monster, not your son." Miami pleaded.

"Silence or I will have you thrown in the dungeon!"

The Queen wiped her tears. "We're only trying to protect Freddie and the kingdom from...from..."

"From me." Brian accepted.

"I still love you, Brimi!" Freddie sobbed as his brother was taken to his room.


	2. Don't Stop Me Now

_August 19th, 1951_

Freddie had done it again. The rambunctious little boy had managed to pick the lock on Brian's door. It was the middle of the night, but in Freddie's mind it wasn't time for sleeping.He jumped up onto the bed tapping a sleeping Brian. "Brimi, wake up!"

"Freddie, go back to bed." He grumbled.

"No, darling, I can't sleep. The sky is awake so I'm awake which means we have to play." Freddie flung himself dramatically across Brian's back.

"Go play by yourself!" Brian kicked him off the bed.

But Freddie was stubborn. He refused to take no for an answer. So he hopped back up on the bed. Pushing aside the mountain of curls, he whispered in Brian's ear so sweetly that nobody could resist. "Wanna build a snowman?"

Of course Brian wanted to build a snowman. How could he ever say no to Freddie? Their parents wouldn't find out if they were quiet and stayed in Brian's room which the older prince was forbidden from ever leaving. Call it be grounded for life. Freddie naturally didn't believe the rules applied to him and snuck into Brian's room to play as much as possible.

"Ready Freddie?" Brian rubbed his hands together manifesting the snow.

Keeping their laughter quiet so they wouldn't get caught, the brothers built their snowman. "Hi my name is John Richard Deacon and I was born on August 19th, 1951." Brian made the snowman talk.

"I love you, Deaky!" Freddie declared throwing his arms around the snowman. "Happy birthday, darling!"

"His name is John, Freddie!" Brian corrected.

"Nope. It's Deaky. And to celebrate his birthday I am going to skydive." Freddie climbed to the top of the small mountain of snow Brian had created.

"No, Freddie! That's a bad idea. You'll get hurt if you jump from there." Brian chastised.

"Make sure Deaky is watching." Freddie ignored his brother and jumped forcing Brian to create a platform of snow for him to land on safely. Then he jumped again! "I'm a shooting star leaping through the sky like a tiger defying the laws of gravity!" And again!

"Freddie stop!" Brian cried, "I can't keep up with you!"

"There's no stopping me I'm burning through the sky!"

"Slow down!" Brian urged shooting out as many snow platforms as he could but Freddie's feet were just too quick.

"Don't stop me now! I'm having such a good time! I'm having a ball! So don't me now! I don't wanna stop at aaaalll!"

Trying to keep up with Freddie, Brian slipped back on his own ice. The timing of his snow platform was off, and the magic instead struck Freddie in the head.

It was like Pixie all over again but this was so much worse. The one thing Brian promised himself was that he'd never ever hurt Freddie. Now he truly felt like a monster. For Brian, there was nothing he could do to redeem himself after this fault. Holding Freddie's lifeless body in his arms, Brian let his tears of self loathing and guilt consume him making the walls around him freeze as his powers intensified _._


	3. These are the Days of our Lives

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's 2:45 in the morning. I'm writing this on my phone and sobbing my eyes out. Not bothering to proof read. I have no clue what I'm doing.

_1952_

Against Miami's wishes, the King and Queen cast a magic spell on Freddie erasing all of his memories of Brian's powers. He'd remember everything properly on his deathbed and not a moment sooner. The locks on Brian's door were vastly improved so no one could break it without a key. This time tormented by what could have happened if he had struck Freddie in the heart instead of the head, Brian embraced the isolation. He refused to answer any of Freddie's calls when he came knocking at the door asking to play. ' _I deserve this. I hurt Freddie and if I play with him again he might not be so lucky. Freddie must be protected from a monster like me.'_ Brian reminded himself each and every time he was tempted to restore his lost relationship with the brother he loved so deeply.

"Do you want to build a snowman?" Freddie's voice was muffled.

' _Of course I do.'_ It killed Brian to say no but the memory of him striking Freddie replayed before his eyes.

"It doesn't have to be a snowman." Freddie tried again. "A snowcat perhaps."

That just reminded Brian of Pixie and how he had taken a life. This was his punishment and he had to face the truth. Better a cat than a person. "Go away, Freddie!"

"Okay, darling. Bye."

Later that evening, Freddie slid a paper beneath the crack of Brian's door. It was a drawing of Freddie and Brian alongside Deaky the snowman.

"You remember Deaky, right Brimi? I miss him. Maybe we can play again?"

Brian took the drawing held it close to his heart. ' _I love you so much, Freddie.'_

"I miss you darling."

That killed Brian. He couldn't keep his composure. The room was filled with snowflakes as he sobbed into his pillow.

_1955_

Freddie was bored. It was a Wednesday evening and he thought riding his bike up and down the halls would be a fun pastime. Only it was dreadfully dull doing it all by himself. Maybe he could sneak Brian out of his room and the two of them could have a bicycle race. It had been years but Freddie was never one to give up.

Already expecting the silence on the other end, Freddie knocked on the door. "Brimi, do you wanna play?" He ring the bell of his bicycle. "I'll race you, darling."

Freddie waited counting the seconds in his head. He shivered. There was always a draft by Brian's doorway. "They should really let you out sometime. The rest of the castle is much warmer. I hope you're wearing a sweater. Keep yourself warm, darling."

With a sigh, Freddie got on bike and rode away all alone. All he could do was ask himself what he did wrong. Why did Brian hate him? They used to be best friends and it literally changed over night.

_1957_

"Brian." It caught him off guard the way Freddie used his real name and not Brimi. He wasn't sure when that started but he hated it.

"Look I just wanna talk. I need answers, darling please. Mama and Papa refuse to tell me anything and I'm going slightly mad. Are you like allergic to everything? Is that why you can't ever leave your room? Why would they lock you in there? Are you even in there? Or am I talking to myself? Please, darling, say something."

"Listen to Mama and Papa. I'm in here for a reason." _'I don't want to ever hurt you or anyone else ever again.'_

"Yes but it better be a good reason. Parents don't ground their children for life like this. It's not normal. Are you like a serial killer?"

 _'Yes. I'm a monster and you're an angel who should fly away, far away.'_ "Leave me be."

_1960_

"Freddie, how many times have we told you to stay away from your brother's room?" The Queen caught him knocking.

"I miss him, Mama. Let him out. What did he do wrong? Are you going to lock me up too? Should I call the police or are you above the law because you're the King and Queen?"

She sighed. "Brian is dangerous. As the queen it's my job to look after the kingdom and as a mother it's my job to look after you. That means keeping the dangerous things locked away."

"You're Brian's mother too." Freddie reminded her. "You have to look after him. And he's not dangerous at all. We used to play and have fun all the time. Remember?"

"Yes but that was before he changed and became disturbed." The Queen shook her head. "Why don't you play with the castle staff? Let them entertain you."

"No way!" Freddie protested. "They're so daft and dry. I want someone my own age who's fun and full of surprises! If Brian can't come out, can I go in and see him?"

"NO!" The Queen shouted making Freddie flinch.

_1961_

Brian had sculpted a guitar out of ice. It was better than sitting and doing nothing. As a resident of Rhye a kingdom known for its musical prowess Brian was quite talented. He heard Freddie sing over the years as he rushed down the halls, and the incredible voice sent shivers down his spine even more than the cold. What would it be like to accompany him on guitar?

 _*_ Knock**Knock* "It's me. Duh. Who else could it be? Oscar Wilde? No, it's just me, darling. Hi Brian. I know you won't answer, but I just wanted to tell you goodbye. I won't be bothering you anymore. Mama and Papa got me a cat to keep me company instead. Her name is Delilah and she's _always_ willing to play. They said if I brought her anywhere near you that you would murder her, but I don't think that's true. You're not a monster, dear. You can't be. I don't know why they think that but I know they're wrong. I'll leave you alone now. That's what you want it seems. But I still love you. Never forget that."

' _I love you too Freddie. Always.'_

_1967_

Freddie was now 20 years old by no means a child anymore. He resembled his mother more than his father. Although later joining the Scandinavian dynasty through marriage, his mother descended from an ancient Persian monarchy. Freddie had inherited these darker more exotic traits making him quite handsome and eye catching for any worthy prince or princess to marry. It was Freddie's dream to find the love of his life. He figured he'd be forced into an arranged marriage and would have to move to another kingdom as Brian was the heir to the throne of Rhye.

One night, Delilah snuck out of bed and Freddie found her perched by the doorway of his parents' bedroom. "You silly cat! What are doing, darling?" Freddie went to pick her up but he paused when he heard hushed whispers. It was wrong to eavesdrop but Freddie told himself he just happened to overhear the conversation between his parents.

"I don't want that _thing_ being the heir to our throne. Rhye can't be ruled by a monster." His father whispered.

"If he takes the throne he'll freeze the entire kingdom and kill us all. It'll be like the wrath of Vanilla Ice all over again. The troll tried to warn us that this would happen. Locking him up isn't good enough. We need to get rid of him completely." The Queen replied.

Freddie could hardly believe how callous his parents were being. Brian was their firstborn son. How dare they!

"I agree, but we have to make it look like an accident. Freddie keeps asking questions and if he figures it out it won't be long until the kingdom knows what we've done. So we need to be very careful." The King plotted. "We can travel across the seven seas to that isle with all of the exotic plants. There's a poisonous flower that leaves no odor and absolutely no evidence. We can crush it's petals into his food. He'll be dead within the hour and we'll be off the hook and the kingdom will be safe from the curse at last!"

Was this really his Papa talking? Freddie had to pinch himself. There was no way this was the real life. It had to be just fantasy. His parents were evil. There was no denying it now but Freddie couldn't wrap his head around it.

"It sounds like you've had this scheme concocted for a while." The Queen mused.

"Can you blame me? That creature who used to be our son has caused nothing but trouble and is a threat to everything we hold near and dear. He needs to be disposed of before it's too late." The King declared.

"We'll set out on our journey first thing tomorrow morning." The Queen decided.

Wanting nothing more than to either vomit or go back to sleep and pretend this was all a bad dream, Freddie did neither of those things. Instead he bolted to Brian's room and banged on the door.

"Brian! Brian please! They're plotting your demise. Darling, you need to escape. You've just got out of this prison cell before it's too late."

"Freddie, you had a bad dream. Go back to sleep." Brian's voice was muffled but it was better than no response at all.

"Mama and Papa have gone insane or maybe they've always been stone cold crazy and I was just in denial, but they're gonna kill you. I heard them talking abut how they're going to poison your food so you won't inherit the throne. Brimi, why would they do that?"

On the other side of the door, the one thing that caught Brian's attention in Freddie's frantic ramble was the return of his nickname. He smiled to himself for the first time in a long time possibly the first time in forever. He reflected back on simpler times when they were babies and he wasn't a monster. How he wished he could go back in time to those days.

"Brian." Freddie said his real name bringing him back to the miserable present. "Brian this is important! If you don't listen to me then you will die!"

If Freddie wasn't imagining things and it was true, then Brian felt his parents' decision was justified. He didn't want to die but he sometimes wished he was never born at all. "All I do is cause suffering. Euthanasia isn't necessarily a bad thing."

"I won't let you talk like that! No one should die. You have to know by now that you're not a monster. And I promise I won't let you die." Freddie vowed.

***

The Kingdom viewed it as a tragedy, but Freddie thought of it more as fate or karma. Shortly after setting off on their voyage, the King and Queen of Rhye were found dead at the bottom of the seven seas. A storm had capsized their ship.

While feeling somewhat conflicted as they were his parents, Freddie didn't shed a single tear at the funeral. He remained cold as ice. The true monsters were gone and they could never again hurt Brian. The question remained: Was it too late? Nearly 20 years of trauma may have awakened the monster within Brian that he had been taught to fear. Either way, the older prince's fate was now inevitable. He was to be crowned the new King of Rhye.

A member of the castle staff unlocked the door to Brian's room at long last. Freddie did not recognize his brother as it had been so long. He was pale and lanky and very tall like the deceased king. Mangled curls cascaded down his shoulders. Freddie wanted to hug him but there was a stiffness in Brian that told Freddie to stay back.

"Hi Freddie." He said softly, his eyes red from crying so hard. "It's good to see you again."

"You too, darling." Freddie wasn't sure what else to say. He was thoroughly heartbroken but yet hopeful at the same time. Maybe there was still a chance for them after all.


	4. The Show Must Go On

**"Why have a ballroom with no balls?"**   
**-Princess Ana**

_Coronation Day_

For the first time in forever, the gates of the castle were finally opened. The citizens were going to be reunited with their soon to be king and prince at a large gala followingthe coronation ceremony. Freddie was thrilled. Brian was nauseous.

"Oh my God! Delilah, look the window is open—so that's door!" Freddie ran through the familiar hallways that would no longer be empty tonight. "Darling, I can't believe it! There will be balls in this ballroom tonight!" He held up the cat and swung her around in a circle mimicking a waltz with a perfect stranger. "And I mean balls in every sense of the word, my dear!" Freddie smirked. "Except balls that you use in sports. I'm afraid there won't be any kickballs or soccer balls. Just dancing and...Well you know." Freddie giggled to himself happily. "What if I find the love of my life?"

Meanwhile upstairs in his room Brian was pacing frantically back and forth, a thick layer of ice coating the floors and walls as he went over the things that could go wrong. He had to put on a show and pretend to be normal. If Brian made wrong move then everyone would know. Or worse he could hurt someone again. No! Brian wouldn't let that happen. The show must go on and Brian was going to do his best to ensure it went well.

Back downstairs, Delilah decided she had enough of Freddie fantasizing over his potential love life.So she ran right out the open door into the outside world.

"No! Delilah, darling, stop! You'll get lost out there!" Freddie shoved past the castle staff and chased after the cat. Zigzagging in and out of the crowd of people awaiting the coronation, Freddie finally found Delilah. As he bent down to pick her up, someone rudely bumped into him knocking him to the ground. "Hey! Hey! Hey! Watch where you're...." Freddie looked up at a handsome man extending his hand.

"I'm so sorry." He said helping Freddie up. Freddie blushed at the contact of their hands, his heart racing. Could this be true love?

The man picked up Delilah. "Is this your cat?"

"You found her! Oh my hero!" Freddie applauded staring dreamily into the man's dark beady eyes which he found attractive. Delilah wasn't charmed. She hissed and clawed at the stranger.

"Delilah! Darling, what has gotten into you? I'm sorry. She's usually a total sweetheart. I don't know why she or anyone anywhere would dislike you, dear...um...I'm sorry this is awkward." He curtseyedcutely. "Prince Freddie of Rhye, and may I ask your name?"

He bowed. "Prince Paul Prenter of the Sleaze."

"Prince?" Freddie awed eagerly. "That means we can get married and live happily ever after...I mean...um...forget I said anything."

The chimes coming from the bells of the castle meant the coronation was going to begin soon and Freddie couldn't be late. "I um I have to go to my coronation. Well not mine. My brother Brian's, but I will be there. I hope you come too. 'Cause there will be chocolate fondue and balls...I mean a ballroom that's not just an empty space and um...I have to go."

Blushing like mad after that encounter, Freddie took Delilah and ran back to the castle where he belonged.

***

Brian thought he was going to have a sheer heart attack as he stood before the royal priest. His entire body was shaking as the choir overhead sang about the glories of the seven seas of Rhye now fully restored and unfrozen after Vanilla Ice's reign. The last thing Brian wanted was to freeze his kingdom but he couldn't control the curse no matter how hard he tried. He shut him eyes trying to focus. ' _Just get through tonight.'_

Freddie shivered as he stood next to Brian. Why was it so cold in here? Bored with the choir's lackluster rendition of the song about the seven seas of Rhye and the priest droning on and on about kingdom ceremony and tradition, Freddie looked around at all the people. He spotted Prince Paul and waved shyly. Maybe they'd share a dance tonight. Freddie was smitten. He only prayed Brian would offer his blessing.

Brian was on the verge of passing out. The priest extended the Royal scepter for Brian to ceremoniously hold and told him to take of his gloves. The gloves were the one thin piece of fabric that protected the world against Brian's monstrous fingers only good for destruction and epic guitar riffs but mostly destruction. Off went the gloves! Brian could see the icicles beginning to form on the scepter. There was no stopping the slow progression of ice unless he let it go.

"King Brian of Rhye!" The moment his title was officiated Brian dropped the scepter back down onto its holder and slipped the gloves back on. It should have been a relief, but Brian was still terrified even more so now that he was now named king. The people cheered for him and appeared content, but Brian couldn't imagine they'd be so happy if he froze their hearts dooming them all to death.

"Congratulations, darling!" Freddie exclaimed. "Are you ready to party? Let's dance!"

Freddie attempted to pull Brian onto the ballroom floor but Brian quickly shied away from his brother's touch before anything disastrous could happen. "I don't dance, Fred."

"Oh come on! It's _our_ party and I command that you dance. By royal decree."

When Brian hesitated, a stranger took Freddie's hand instead. Well he was a stranger to Brian, but Freddie seemed to know the man well. "Paul, darling, it's so good to see you again! I'm glad you could make it! Brian, this is my new friend Prince Paul Prenter of the Sleaze. Paul, this is my brother Pri--I mean _King_ Brian of Rhye!"

"Your Majesty." Paul bowed before the newly crowned king. Brian wasn't sure to make of this man, but he seemed to make Freddie giggly and giddy. Freddie deserved to be happy. He shouldn't be confined to this castle. He should be able to sail away, sail across the sea. Maybe he'd find somebody who would love him half as much as Brian did, but that was doubtful. Whether or not that person was Paul was still unknown. For now though, there was nothing wrong with an innocent dance of course. It wouldn't lead to anything major. Who was Brian to stop Freddie from having a good time? "Freddie, go on. Enjoy the party. I'll be here if you need me." 

"Wow!" Freddie gasped surprised at how easy that was. He was slightly bummed that Brian refused to join in on the dancing and merrymaking, but he was nonetheless pleased to receive the king's blessing. "Okay, darling. Thank you! Come on, Paul, let's go dance!" 

"Don't worry." Paul said putting his arm around Freddie. "I'll take good care of him."

"Oh you'd better." Brian replied coldly. He wouldn't allow anything bad to happen to Freddie under any circumstance. Yet deep down Brian knew that he'd be the one most likely causing the harm. 

Paul and Freddie danced, chatted, and laughed through the night. Freddie thought he was living in a fairytale. It was too good to be true. As the music slowed, Paul leaned closer, and brushed aside a lock of Freddie's hair from his cheek making him swoon. "What's this?" Paul frowned noticing the discoloration in a strand. 

He took Freddie by the hand and guided him to the patio outside the ballroom so they could chat more privately. Freddie tugged at the whitish blonde piece of hair self consciously. It stuck out against his black as night hair even more so than his large teeth. "I was born with that. But I had a dream once that my parents brought me to visit family of magical trolls living in the forest and the lead troll Jim Beach kissed my head to make my hair change color." Freddie explained. 

"Really? That's so strange!" Paul remarked. 

"I know. Why would a magical troll have such an uninteresting name like Jim Beach? If it wasn't a dream and he were real I'd call him Miami. Miami Beach sounds so much more suiting."

"Well however it happened. It's pretty and I like it." Paul said twirling the piece of hair on his fingertip. 

"So tell me a bit about yourself, darling." Freddie prompted ignoring his fluttering heart. "What's life like living in the Sleaze?"

"Dreadful. We're still recovering from Vanilla Ice's massacre. My parents had to have 39 children because the warlock would go around freezing baby's hearts. Only 13 of us survived, myself included. My brothers liked to pretend I was the invisible man and they completely ignored me for 2 bloody years!"

"39 children? What the hell? How is that possible? And what's a Vanilla Ice? It sounds like a snow cone flavor. Do you like snow cones, darling? I love snow cones. When we were young, Brian and I would eat snow cones all the time!" Freddie sighed reflecting on all the adventures they'd have in the snow. Why were all of his childhood memories only in winter? It didn't matter. He could recall the fun they used to have and that was the important thing. "We used to be really close, but one day he just shut me out and I don't know why. And my parents decided to lock him in his room for now damn reason."

"Well I would never shut you out." Paul assured Freddie. _'Some people are worth melting for.'_ Freddie thought as he looked into those trustworthy eyes. This may end in rejection, but Freddie was used to doors being shut in his face. Here goes nothing...

"Can I just say something crazy, darling?"

"Sure. I love crazy!" Paul grinned. 

"I love you!" There! Freddie said it. He got it off of his chest. He was in love for the first time. It had to be true love. What other kind of love was there?

"I love you too!" Paul replied excitedly swinging Freddie up into the air happily. "Now let's go have some more chocolate fondue!" 

"Sounds good, darling!" Freddie giggled. 

As they dipped their fruit in the chocolate and fed it to each other, they tried to keep up the continued conversation. "So I know Rhye wasn't affected too badly, but you really don't know about Vanilla Ice? It wasn't so long ago that his curse devastated our kingdom." 

"Really?" Freddie gasped. "I didn't know that. That sounds horrible!" 

"It was. There was a nonstop blizzard outside and those who could stand the cold risked getting their hearts frozen by his dark magic. They say Vanilla Ice is gone for good but someone out there is is his successor and will awaken the curse again." Paul explained. 

How come no ever told me about this? Why don't I remember? Freddie questioned. His parents had lied to him, so who could he trust? Paul was here for him and Freddie was so grateful to have someone honest who loved him and wouldn't ignore him. The spoke of more cheerful things and times ahead together and that made Freddie envision a future for the first time in forever. He wanted to be with Paul Prenter for the rest of his life. He was sure of it.

"Freddie?" Paul took both of his hands. They were so warm. "Hmm?" Freddie responded in a daze as he was madly in love. Then the man got down on one knee in front of him right before Freddie's eyes. "Will you marry me?"

"YES!" Freddie didn't hesitate. This was his dream come true. He was so excited. Now that he had a companion and lover, he no longer had to bother Brian who clearly just wanted to be left alone. Speaking of Brian...

"We need to tell the king. I'm sure he'll be fine with it. He practically already gave us his blessing earlier in the evening." Freddie figured.

Brian had been standing in place rigidly all night, occasionally waving to party guests. He was just waited anxiously for this show to be over so things could go back to normal. He could perform his royal duties from his room without interacting with anybody and putting people in danger. Freddie could be the face of the kingdom. Going out and about and mingling with the people would also help keep Freddie safe and far away from Brian. ' _I miss him so much.'_ Brian thought dismally as he watched Freddie hand in hand with Paul looking so very happy. He recoiled when he realized the duo was approaching him. Deep breaths. In and out. Oh how he longed to be normal so he could maintain a friendship with Freddie without fearing he'd hurt his brother.

"Brian, darling...I mean, your majesty." Freddie blurted awkwardly. How much had he had to drink? "My dear...I would like...what do you think...if we..." "...We're getting married!" Paul and Freddie announced in unison. 

"WHAT?" Brian cried. 

"Aren't you happy for me, Brimi?" Freddie grinned. "Oh I can't wait to plan the ceremony. We can have it here. Paul, you can invite all 13 of your 39 siblings." 

"13 of...what?...No!" Brian glanced back and forth between Paul and Freddie praying that this was a joke. It wasn't. They were dead serious. How could this be happening? Freddie couldn't just run away and marry the first man he met. That was insane! Brian wouldn't allow it. "No one is getting married." He said firmly.

"I don't understand." Freddie pouted. "You gave me your blessing, darling."

"When did I do that?" Brian struggled to recall. He would never in his right mind give Freddie permission to get engaged so suddenly to a total stranger. 

"Don't you remember?" Freddie insisted. He stood on his tiptoes and mocked Brian's stiffness speaking in a softer tone reminiscent of his brother's, " _Freddie, darling, go enjoy the party! Dance with Paul. I'll be right here if you need me and I'll allow you to do whatever you want._ "

"I never said that and I don't sound like that. There's a difference between allowing you to dance with someone and giving my blessing for marriage. My answer is no. You can't marry a man you just met." Brian contended. 

"You can if it's true love, darling!" Freddie insisted. 

True love. Brian thought of the sacrifice he made to save Freddie's heart from freezing over, the action that cursed his life and turned him into a monster. He would do it all over again knowing the consequences full well. That was true love. Not...whatever the hell Freddie and Paul managed to accomplish by only knowing each other for a day or less. "Oh, Freddie. What do you know of true love?"

"I know more than you, my dear. All you ever do is shut people out!" 

_'Because I love you!'_ Brian wanted to scream at him. He gave him the cold shoulder (pun intended) to protect him even though it was the hardest thing he ever had to do. It was necessary. "The party is over. Everyone go home! I'm telling the guards to close the gates."

"Brian, what is wrong with you?" Freddie cried. "What did I ever do to you?"

 _'You're my everything. You've done nothing wrong.'_ "Enough, Freddie!"

"No, I want answers! I need to know why. Why do you shut me out? Why don't you love me?" 

How dare Freddie accuse Brian of not loving him! Did he know how much Brian sacrificed for his brother? Did he realize how difficult it was for Brian to never touch him or hug him and to stay locked away all those year just to keep him safe? "I said enough!" Brian shouted.

Shards of ice shot up out of the floor like daggers. Brian himself was afraid of the curse, so he should have expected the screams and gasps, the looks of terror like the ones his parents had given him. He was afraid to meet Freddie's dark eyes. 

"Brimi?" Freddie whispered in awe. Before he could react, Paul stepped forward, brandishing his sword. "So _you're_ the new Vanilla Ice! I knew there was something suspicious about you." 

"N-No...I..." Brian looked out to the sea of faces as the room grew even colder. "I'm sorry, Freddie." He choked still unable to look at his brother. And then he ran as far away as he could, heading to the north mountain, so he could no longer hurt anyone or deal with those looks of fear. What Brian failed to realized was that he had frozen all of Rhye and the seven seas as he fled. 

Freddie watched his brother running across the water now covered by ice. How was he supposed to know that Brian was holding back such a big secret? ' _Why don't you love me?'_ "I didn't mean it, darling!" Freddie shouted over the howling storm winds. "Please come back!" 

Back in the castle a full panic had erupted as the curse had returned. Paul was trying his best to keep everyone calm, ordering the guards to bring everyone food and blankets. "We don't know how long this winter will last." 

A shivering Freddie returned to the castle with his head sunken low, slowly shaking the snowflakes out of his hair. "What have I done?" He cried. "I-It was because of _me_ that Brian ran away. I have to go after him."

"I don't think that's a good idea." Paul said. "He's dangerous. He's just like Vanilla Ice."

"No, he's not. It was all an accident. We put him under pressure. Brian would never hurt anyone. This is all a misunderstanding and I need to fix it." 

"Are you sure about this, Freddie? How do you know he's not freezing the hearts of babies right now as we speak?" 

"I'd trust Brian with my life." Freddie said sincerely. "I'm going after him. Paul, darling, I leave you in charge of the kingdom. I know you'll do what's right for the good people of Rhye in my absence."

"Of course, Freddie." Paul beamed. "You know you can trust me too, my love."

"Always, darling. That's what you're here for. You'll take care of things while I go find Brian." Freddie grabbed his coat and his cat and prepared to brace this sudden blistering winter. "Come on, Delilah. Let's go find Brimi."


	5. The Machine of a Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You may complain that this fanfiction lacks a Sven, but I argue that Frozen overlooks Kristoff's backstory. Like is he an orphan? Did the trolls kidnap him? What's the deal? Maybe we'll find out in Frozen 2, but in this story at least we have proper answers...

**_"Foot size doesn't matter."_ **

**_-Princess Anna_ **

_Day 2_ _of the Curse_

Freddie thought this would be a lot easier, but running through a blizzard with your cat and no real plan is not very appealing to say the least. He kept Delilah warm as best he could but her coat was covered in snow as was Freddie's body and her twitching whiskers were growing frost bitten. Freddie's voice was hoarse from shouting Brian's name above the roaring winds. He knew they wouldn't survive much longer out here.

Why did it have to be snow? Why couldn't it be animals? Brian had a thing for badgers and Freddie had a thing for cats. It would've been way better if Brian's powers brought a bunch of animals to his side. But no, it had to be this bitter cold that Freddie hated so much. The cold certainly bothered him even though it never bothered Brian (anyway). "Sunny beaches and warm tea. Sunny beaches and warm tea." Freddie repeated to himself as his large teeth chattered. "We can do this Delilah! We can get our Brimi back...b-because....it's not his fault....And he _does_ love me."

What hurt more than frostbite and a frozen heart was the regret of what Freddie had said to Brian. _Why don't you love me?"_ Of course Brian loved his brother. That accusation was obscene. No wonder Brian snapped. Having to conceal his powers and being treated like a monster locked away in his room for so long made him just a ticking time bomb. Freddie had pushed him over the edge. 

"This is a t-tricky situation, a-and I've o-only g-g-got myself to b-blame." Freddie shivered. He cuddled Delilah trying to give her the last of his body heat. "We're going to s-set t-t-thing right, darling." 

Just then a stream of bright light cut its way through the thick swirl of pounding snow. It was coming from a car magically able to survive the conditions on the icy road that was invisible beneath all the snow. Winter tires and a four-wheel drive was one thing, but it seemed like this car was special. If it could withstand this weather, it could withstand anything. 

"C-Come on, Delilah....T-This could b-be our l-l-last chance." Freddie surged forward as best he could. On the verge of passing out, he raised up his gloved numb hand. He had never hitchhiked before, but he was desperate. "AY-OH!" Freddie screamed to get the car's attention. The last thing he saw before the snow gave way to a darkness was the car skidding to a stop. 

***

Freddie clutched to the warm blanket feeling so very warm now. A toasty Delilah cuddled on his lap purring happily. He was safe. "Oh Paul, darling." Freddie sighed waking up from his deep sleep in a daze. "W-We failed...I couldn't find Brian and I...Oh shit! You're not my fiancé!" 

A very handsome man sat in the driver's seat next to Freddie. He had the face of a precious angel with wide blue eyes and messy blonde hair beneath a thick ski cap. That was all he had on to keep warm beside the thin sweater and pair of slacks he was wearing. He was certainly not the love of Freddie's life (who Freddie assumed was Paul), but Freddie was in no position to belittle his good-looking savior in a magical car. "Who are you, dear?" 

"Name's Roger. Why are you out here on a night like this? It's suicide. You're lucky you found me or you would've died. Your cat too." 

"W-Why are you out here then?" Freddie sneezed. Oh no! He was getting sick. Roger handed him a tissue and continued to drive them to an unknown location. 

"I'm not out I'm in my car." Roger clarified. "There's soup in the backseat. It should still be warm."

"Where are you taking me?" Freddie asked. "Because I need to go see someone and it's very important that I find him ASAP." 

"That's a funny way of saying 'thank you for saving my life', but you're welcome. And I've got news for you, buddy. Unless your friend is indoors or in an enchanted car, he's likely dead by now. I've never seen a blizzard this bad in my life. This must've been what it was like under Vanilla Ice's curse." Roger shuddered but since it was so warm in the car Freddie doubted it was from the cold. "Anyway I'm taking you and your cat somewhere safe. We need to get away form the north mountain because it seems like the curse is strongest from that point. My family can help put an end to this bloody winter hopefully. They know how to break curses." 

"No, _I'm_ the only one who can fix this mess! It's not a curse. Brian is no Vanilla Ice. He's just under pressure. I need to speak to him. If we talk things out and make amends then I'm sure this will all be blown over." Freddie insisted. 

"Brian...The King Brian? I knew you looked familiar! You're the prince, aren't you?" Roger figured out. "What are you doing here, Your Highness? Shouldn't you be at your brother's coronation?" 

"Call me Freddie, darling. It's kind of a long story, but I need to get to the north mountain to find Brian. Please. Can you take me there?" Freddie looked up at Roger with desperation written in his sad dark eyes. Roger found it hard to look away from the pleading prince. 

"So Brian's the one causing all of this?" He questioned. 

"I told you. It's a long story. If I can just speak to him, I think we can figure this out together and end the winter. I'm partially to blame for this blizzard and it's my duty as prince to look after the people of Rhye and that means protecting them from the cold." Freddie explained. "So will you help me, Roger? I know you have a good heart, dear. Otherwise you would've left me and Delilah out there."

"I would never do that, Freddie. And you'll have plenty of time to give me all the details of this long story of yours on the trip to the north mountain." Roger said turning the car in reverse. "I think I know a short cut too." 

"Thank you, darling. I promise I'll make it worth your while." Freddie assured him. 

"Hang on! I like to go fast." Roger warned as he hit the accelerator. Freddie grinned. Roger was his kind of guy. "I like fast!" He said putting his feet up on the dashboard. 

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Get your feet down. This is fresh lacquer. Seriously were you raised in a barn." Roger scolded. 

"No I was raised in a castle." Freddie clarified. "I haven't really gotten out much...or ever." 

Roger nodded. "Yeah I can tell. So what made the king go all ice crazy?"

"Oh well it was all my fault." Freddie sighed. "I got engaged and he freaked out because I literally met the guy that day, and he said he wouldn't give us his blessing, so--"

"--Wait!" Roger interrupted. "You got engaged to someone you just met that day?"

"Yeah." Freddie replied nonchalantly and continued. "Anyway I got mad and then he got mad. And I said somethings I deeply regret. But how was I supposed to know he had bloody ice magic? I mean our parents locked him away and demonized him but that could've been because had a compulsion to steal and eat all the chocolate in the castle without sharing..."

"Hang on!" Roger shouted. "You mean to tell me you got engaged to someone you just met that day?"

"Yes, darling, aren't you paying attention? So Brian just ran off and--"

"--Didn't your parents ever warn you about strangers?" Roger cried. 

"No, my parents warned me about _Brian_." Freddie stressed. "You really need to work on your listening skills, my dear. And Paul is not a stranger." 

"Oh yeah." Roger rolled his eyes. "What's his last name?" 

"Prenter."

"What's his favorite food?"

"Sandwiches."

"Best friend's name?"

"Probably John."

"Eye color?"

"Devilishly dreamy."

"Foot size?"

Freddie gasped and gave Roger a bit of a teasing shove. "Oh Roger, you naughty boy! Foot size doesn't mater. But I always say the bigger the better. If Brian hadn't cock blocked us I'm sure I wouldn't have been disappointed by Paul's package."

"I was actually asking about his foot size but it looks like you don't even know about his _other_ size. Face it, Fred. Marrying a stranger is never a good idea. You're too trusting. For all you know I could be some kind of serial killer driving you to your doom. I'm not but let this be a lesson."

Freddie looked at the lock on the door and let out a sigh of relief when he saw that it was open. "I trust you, Roger. If you wanted to kill me you would've done it already. So what's your story? You just happen to be driving around in this storm with your magical car?" 

"It's the machine of a dream." Roger bragged. "I built it myself with a little help from my family's spell book to keep it up and running properly." 

"Spell book? Is that why you were taking me to your family to begin with? They know magic."

"Well yeah. They're magical trolls who live in the enchanted forest on the outskirts of Rhye. Of course they know magic." Roger said bluntly. 

The trolls were real after all! Freddie always believed his encounter with Miami was a dream. The memory of the troll kissing his head and making the strand turn white was fuzzy and vague, but Roger confirmed it was real. 

"I was born in Machina. Like Rhye is known for its great music, Machina had advances in technology like automobiles and was always building a new invention. Unfortunately, they didn't have the technological prowess to combat Vanilla Ice's curse. Mama Troll says I was the last survivor, and the kingdom is nothing more than a puddle of ice after Vanilla Ice destroyed it. The trolls took me in as their own. They can withstand these weather conditions and are comfortable living in the forest, but being a human I'm not as comfortable in the wilderness. So I built myself a traveling machine that I could live in and they used their magic to help. The car keeps me warm in the winter and cool in the summer. Great AC. It can get pretty hot in the enchanted forest believe it or not. Now I travel the world in my car selling ice for a living. This curse won't do well for my business. Do you really think just talking Brian will convince him to end this?" 

"Of course it will. I know Brian. He would never want this kind of destruction. All he would want is peace. He's not like Vanilla Ice. The world is making him out to be a monster and that's the real curse." Freddie reasoned. 

"Just making sure. You'd know best as he's your brother. Otherwise I'd take you directly to my family. Grandpapa Troll knows how to fix any problem that comes his way and he's super wise. But I reckon he'd probably say something cliche like 'love is the answer' or 'communication is the key'. Maybe in this case communication is key."

"Roger, is one of the trolls named Mia--I mean Jim Beach?" Freddie inquired. 

"Yes!" Roger gasped. "That's Grandpapa Troll's name and his nickname is Miami for some reason! How do you know that?"

"I remember him...My parents took me to the enchanted forest once long ago and...he kissed my head and made my hair turn white." Freddie pointed to the strain of hair. "Why would he do that?"

"Probably to reverse a spell that struck your head, but that wouldn't have caused the change in color. That's what happens when you remove a memory." Roger explained. "Grandpapa Troll doesn't like to use that spell at all unless he absolutely has to. I've asked him several times to make me forget that I was adopted so I'd believe I was a troll and belonged, but he refused. He said the last time he used that spell the king and queen had threatened hi--Ohh. The king and queen are-- _were_ your parents."

"Mama and Papa wanted me to forget about Brian's magic. Maybe they never wanted me to know to begin with. It seemed like they wanted me to have nothing to do with him." Freddie speculated. "Does Miami know how to get the memories back?"

"They'll return on your deathbed. There's no other reversal. I'm sorry, Freddie. Grandpapa Troll said the king and queen were blinded by hatred and each night he prayed that their ignorance wouldn't spread to you and Brian."

"They locked Brimi away. He was just a child, Roger. I doubt he asked to be cursed. It's not his fault. I need to tell him that I still love him. He probably feels so alone. Even his own parents dismissed him as a freak of nature." Freddie sobbed. 

"It'll be alright, Freddie. Whatever happens, we'll find a way to make things right." Roger vowed. "Please don't cry. Eat some soup. I packed enough for a long road trip. I just didn't imagine I'd be taking the prince to the north mountain." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for a certain magical snowman! 


	6. I’m Going Slightly Mad

  
_Night 2 of the Curse_

Freddie looked out the frosted window down at the kingdom of Rhye now completely frozen. "Oh Brimi. What have you done?"

"You really think Brian will thaw it?" Roger asked skeptically.

"Of course he will! He has to." Freddie was starting to feel doubtful himself. Of course Brian didn't mean to freeze their kingdom, but what if he didn't know how to undo it?

"Roger, how was Vanilla Ice's curse lifted?"

"By a sacrifice I think. I'm told when Vanilla Ice died, his powers were passed on to someone else."

"That someone being Brian." Freddie surmised. So there had to be a sacrifice and Vanilla Ice had died. Did Brian have to die as well in order to bring back summer? Was that why his parents had tried to kill him? Freddie felt sick to his stomach and it certainly wasn't the carrot soup. Tears spilled from his eyes and into the bowl as he thought about what poor Brian must be going through. His brother was a tortured soul, but he was gentle. Why did someone have to die? Freddie wouldn't allow it. He'd rather sacrifice himself than have anything happen to Brian.

"You'll talk to him. I'm sure you can work things out." Roger said in a rare spurt of optimism. Freddie made him look on the bright side. He was like the sun to his moon.

"I hope so." Freddie whispered as he pet Delilah.

"You've got hope, Fred, and that's all you really need!" Roger said patting Freddie's knee. There was no engagement ring on Freddie's finger Roger noticed. He shouldn't be looking at that though. The prince would never be interested in an orphaned poor boy raised by trolls. Although when Freddie looked up at him with that contagious bubbly spirit, Roger felt something special. He placed his hand back on the wheel quickly catching his mistake of touching the prince...the engaged prince who Roger should under no circumstances ever fall for regardless of how cute he was. "Well hope and a magic car.That's all you need."

Freddie looked away from Roger trying to hide his blush. He was in love with Paul. Roger was just a friend. Or at least Freddie tried to convince himself that was true.

"D-Did that snowman just move?" Roger had seen many strange things on his adventures selling ice, but a sentient snowman was not one of them. His mind was playing tricks on him.

"What an adorable snowman!" Freddie cooed looking at its smiling face from out the window. The way the snow formed a cute little shy grin almost seemed real and the reddish brown leaves atop his head resembled floofy hair that gave him more personality. It reminded Freddie so much of Deaky, the snowman of his childhood that Brian had built for him. This wasn't a coincidence. Maybe Brian was near by...

"Stop the car!" Freddie commanded.

"What? Why?" Roger asked.

The prince was about to explain when he saw the snowman wave to him. 

"Holy shit!"

Roger turned to look out the window again. The snowman was moving! Not only that, he was also holding something...

"Is that a guitar made out of ice?" Freddie laughed. "How sweet! I'm going to make him an honorary citizen of Rhye. We are known for our music after all."

"I'm going slightly mad." Roger murmured.

He slowed the car to a stop and the snowman hopped over to them. Freddie rolled down his window. The snowman stared up at him shyly.

"It's okay, darling." Freddie encouraged. "I promise I won't hurt you. My name is Freddie and this is my cat Delilah. That's Roger driving the car. He's taking us to the north mountain."

"He probably can't talk, Freddie. He's a bloody snowman." Roger figured.

"Hi my name is John Richard Deacon and I was born on August 19th 1951." Deaky spoke.

"Holy shit!" Roger shouted.

"Deaky!" Freddie exclaimed. "I knew it was you, darling! Do you remember me?"

The snowman nodded. "You're Brian's brother. The one who got hurt."

"Hurt?" Freddie frowned. "How did I get hurt?"

"You fell...no you hit your head...no...Brian hit you...or did he? I don't remember. I'm sorry. Sometimes my brain gets scrambled when I come back from being all puddly."

"Y-You're a t-talking snowman!" Roger cried. "What the hell?"

"Your car runs perfectly in a blizzard." Deaky responded. "What's your point?"

"Brian made you, right?" Freddie asked.

"Yeah why?"

"Good. Do you know where he is? Can you take us to him?" Freddie pressed eagerly.

"I'm sorry. How are you not disturbed by this?" Roger exclaimed.

"I know where Brian is." Deaky said. "He's staying in his ice palace that he built on the north mountain. Great acoustics. I just left because I was sick of him stealing all the guitar solos. I mean he made me this bass, but he didn't give me a chance to play it because his guitar solos were just endless. I can take you to him. Why do you want to see him?"

"Talking snowman!" Roger repeated. Freddie cleared his throat hoping Roger would get the message that he should stop ogling Deaky. "We want Brian to bring back summer. That's why we're going to see him, darling."

"Summer?" Deaky looked up in consideration. "Sounds pleasant. I've never experienced it before."

"Oh I bet." Roger snickered.

"I'm sure nice things happen to snowmen like me when the weather turns warm." Deaky reasoned. "Okay. I'm sure I can help you get Brian to bring back summer."

"Wonderful, darling!" Freddie applauded. "Roger keeps the ice that he sells in a cooler in the backseat. Hop on in!"

"I'm gonna tell him." Roger said as Deaky made himself comfortable with the ice in the backseat.

"Oh, darling, don't you dare!" Freddie hissed.

"Hey! There's containers of soup back here too." Deaky noticed. "Mmmm. May I have some please?"

"Oh dear. I don't think that's a good idea!" Freddie warned.

"Yeah it's hot. You might melt." Roger said bluntly. Freddie gasped. "How could you?"

"What happens if I melt?" Deaky asked innocently.

"Well," Roger said, "you'll become a—"

"—Happy snowman!" Freddie blurted.

"In that case I'll try the soup." Deaky said eagerly.

Freddie quickly reached into the backseat and took the container from him. "Maybe later. Let's wait for it to cool down first."

"Yes. Good idea. Thanks, Freddie." 

Freddie beamed with a brilliant idea when he saw the large carrot floating in his own soup bowl. "How'd you like your very own nose, Deaky?"

"A nose? Me? Oh I've always wanted a nose!"

Freddie chuckled. "Alright, dear, hold still." He stuck the carrot beneath the snowman's eyes. "What do you think?"

Deaky looked down grinning madly. "I love it! It's the best nose ever!"

"I'm glad you like it, darling." Freddie kissed the snowman's head.

Even Roger smiled but the cute snowman was only part of the reason why. He swiftly put his eyes back on the road before Freddie could catch him staring.


	7. You're My Best Friend

_Day 3 of the Curse_

Roger parked the car in front of the ice palace. Mesmerized, they stared up at the magnificent structure. Freddie couldn't believe his brother had constructed such a beautiful castle that seemed to shimmer in the light of day. It was gorgeous.

"Brian's in there." Deaky said.

"Let's go tell him to chill out." Roger said.

Freddie recalled Brian's overreaction when he had been introduced to Paul. "Um the last time I showed interest in a guy, Brian froze everything. You should wait in the car. We'll only be a minute. Come on Delilah. Come on Deaky."

"Fine. Just yell if you need me." Roger said. He sat in the car as Freddie and the others ascended up the slippery stairs. Roger didn't want to see Freddie get hurt by Brian or his own clumsiness. However watching Freddie slide and stumble on the ice made Roger wish he'd fall to give him the chance to come to the rescue. Roger imagined himself swooping in and catching Freddie. Freddie would declare Roger his hero and he'd happily carry the prince away off into the sunset. It was a nice fantasy to occupy himself with while he waited...

Recalling all the times the door had been locked throughout his childhood, Freddie was hesitant to knock.

"Go ahead." Deaky prompted. "Bri probably left it open."

So just like always Freddie knocked waiting for rejection. For the first time in forever he was met with an open door. It was like meeting Roger all over again! Wait Roger? No. Freddie meant Paul, not Roger. Loving Paul was as ominous as an open door. That sounded right. Yes. Loving Roger was as joyful as a snow cone. What? No! Freddie didn't love Roger. He couldn't. How could he when Paul was his true love?

Pushing aside conflicting thoughts of open doors and snow cones Freddie instead focused on the reason why he was here. He had to mend his broken relationship with Brian. That was pivotal. If Freddie didn't succeed in his quest, then nothing really mattered.

"Freddie!" Brian couldn't believe his eyes when he saw his brother enter the castle. Oh how he missed sweet Freddie! He longed to make him snow cones and build snowmen with him like they did when they were little. Brian wondered if Freddie would be interested in hearing any of the songs he had written.

None of that was possible though. Freddie shouldn't be here. Brian's presence was a danger. He had to keep Freddie away from him no matter how heartbreaking that was.

"Brian, darling. I can't believe you created this stunning palace all by yourself. It's simply breathtaking!" Freddie marveled over the icy architecture.  
  
"Thank you. I never knew what I was capable of." Brian instinctively took a step back as Freddie got closer.

"Listen, Brian, I need to apologize. If I had known—"

"—Freddie, there's no need to apologize. None of this was your fault. It's me. I'm the monster. So I built this place where I can live alone and be myself without having to hurt anybody."

"You're no monster, Brimi. Please stop calling yourself that. I don't believe it. You're my best friend." Freddie said. "And Deaky will vouch for you too."

"Deaky?" Brian gasped when he spotted the snowman behind Freddie. "John, where have you been?"

Brian didn't expect his creation to come to life and he definitely didn't expect it to talk back. "Hi my name is John Richard Deacon and I was born on August 19th, 1951."

"He knows that already, lovie. He's the one who made you." Freddie laughed. "You silly snowman!"

That joyful smile on Freddie's face as he spoke to Deaky reminded Brian of all the fun times they shared together as kids. His parents locked him away and hid him from the world, but Freddie had found away around those barriers to sneak into Brian's bedroom to play. Freddie was the only one in this world who looked at Brian with love instead of fear. His little brother quickly became his best friend. Of course that all changed after the night of the accident. Freddie _should_ fear him because Brian was capable of turning Freddie's fiery spirit into a frigid cold night.

"I know you mean well but leave me be." Brian sighed. "You're not safe here."

"I know you would never hurt me." Freddie said.

"No you don't know that!" Ice shot from Brian's hands as he panicked over all the horrible things that could happen to Freddie. "Please. You have to go Freddie. I need to protect you."

"Protect me by shutting me away?" Freddie cried.

"It's for your own good. Look what I've done! I've frozen our kingdom. Look me in the eye and tell me I'm not a menace who should be locked away forever." Flurries swirled all around Brian. He had to get Freddie out of here before it was too late.

"I can't look you in the eye if your eyes are shut darling. Please. I know you have the power to unfreeze it. You're so focused on your fears and what others think of you that you're letting it control your powers and it's become a curse. Think with your heart, not with your brain. You can fix this because you have me by your side forever and ever!" Freddie declared. He forged past the snow to give Brian a hug.

"Freddie, no! Stay away from me!" Brian shouted. "I'm doing this because I love you not because I'm cold hearted." But those voices in Brian's head persisted telling him he was a monster incapable of giving love and unworthy of receiving love. _'I have no heart. I'm cold inside.'_

The monster was unleashed with his spiraling negative thoughts and Brian knew it was too late. He had no reign over these powers. An accidental surge of ice struck Freddie directly in the heart. "NO!" Brian screamed bursting into tears as Freddie clutched his now frozen heart in a sprout of growing pain.

Brian had tried to warn him. Freddie knew it was not his brother's fault. He stared back at Brian now remembering everything. The answers Freddie had been searching for were suddenly before him. Brian had taken on this burden sacrificing himself at such a young age to save his baby brother. That was true love. A melancholic smile tugged at Freddie's lips as he realized the extent of his brother's love and all the memories of laughter and fun they shared over the years before the accident. "I still love you." He told Brian as he felt his body grow very, very cold.

Freddie was dying. That was why his memories came rushing back. A frozen heart was a death sentence and it would be inevitable. Pain was already beginning to seize across his shivering body causing an intense discomfort all around. He should have called for Paul to come to his aid, but with his body aching all the time, Freddie was unable to think properly. "ROGGIE! ROGER! ROG! ROGER!"

The blonde came running horrified by Freddie's disgruntled cries. "Freddie!" Roger gasped upon seeing his precious prince on the floor holding his frozen heart in clear agony.

Roger saw red. He glared daggers at Brian. "What the hell did you do to him, you monster?"

"P-Please..no, Roggie...it's n-not Brimi's fault."

"It is my fault." Brian was in tears unable to accept that he was losing his sunshine but knowing he had to face the truth regardless. "I need to accept what I've done. Oh Freddie! Why am I so cold hearted? No amount of apologies will ever make this right again. I'm going to lose you forever and it's just not fair."

Roger knew that if he were more levelheaded and less infuriated at the moment he'd be able to see the remorse on Brian's face and find forgiveness in his heart. Today was not that day. Freddie was dying because of that curly haired bastard and Roger wanted him to suffer. "You deserve to die with him!" He growled.

"I know." Brian sobbed. "I'm so sorry, Freddie. This is why I was always so distant. I was trying to avoid this but it happened anyway."

"It's not your fault." Freddie offered him another weak smile. "Darling, you're my best friend, and I love you no matter what."

"Stop saying that! I don't deserve your love. I don't deserve you. I killed you! That's what I do. I destroy everything I love. I can't control the curse and the people I love most pay the price."

An avalanche of snow and high powered forced winds lifted Freddie, Roger, Deaky and Delilah and pushed them back down the mountain. Brian cursed at himself. How could this be happening? What could he do to stop it? There was only one solution Brian could think of...

The group landed safely in the fluffy snow. Freddie was growing colder by the second but he tried his best to keep himself alive. Unlike Roger's car however which was thoroughly destroyed by the icy blast. The machine was smashed and compacted by thick rocklike shards of ice and buried in snow. So much for being indestructible.

"Darling, you're car!" Freddie cried.

"Forget the car!" Roger picked Freddie up and cuddled him in an attempt to keep him warm. It was no use. Freddie was cold as ice. "Come on! We need to get you to the trolls ASAP. They'll know what to do. They can fix it. You'll be alright, love. Please don't leave me!"

"Is he still engaged to the other guy?" Deaky asked not really grasping the danger Freddie was in. The insides of the snowman were frozen solid, and he was perfectly fine. So Brian and the others were obviously overreacting. The bigger issue at hand, at least from Deaky's perspective,was the fact that Roger and Freddie had fallen in love but weren't acting on their feelings. After all, a little bit of ice in the heart couldn't hurt anybody. The cold never bothered Deaky anyway, so he figured Freddie could just let it go.


	8. Love of my Life You've Hurt Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imaginary Reader: But Beth what about the troll song? That's a good song. I mean Frozen is a masterpiece that did nothing wrong, right?
> 
> Me: Wrong! The troll song is the bathroom break/refill your popcorn break of the movie that everyone fast forwards. It's annoying and stupid and will not be featured in this fanfiction so let it go!

_Night 3 of the Curse_

Freddie was out of it as he shivered in Roger's arms. _"I'm coming down with a fever. I'm really out to sea. This kettle is boiling over. I think I'm a banana tree."_ Freddie sang softly to himself.

"I love bananas!" Deaky laughed as he gave Freddie a hug.

"Deaks, I know you're trying to help, but your warm hugs aren't exactly the warmest." Roger said gently. Normally he would have cursed at the snowman. Oh what a softie Freddie had made him. "Just hang in there, Fred! We're almost there!"

Finally they arrived to the enchanted forest, Roger's home when he wasn't driving around on his adventures selling ice. Roger took a moment to mourn for his car but instead he felt numb only grieving over the loss of Freddie who was miles and miles ahead of the vehicle in matters of importance. Roger wasn't stupid. He knew there was no coming back from a frozen heart. Freddie was a goner. Still he brought the freezing prince to Grandpapa Troll aka Miami, clinging to that special hope that Freddie had shown him was possible to believe in.

"M-Miami, is that y-you, darling?" Freddie stammered upon seeing the wise old troll again. Maybe this was another dream. Freddie was slowly losing his grip on reality as he descended into the darkness of a frozen heart. All he knew was that he loved how safe and warm he felt when Roger held him.

"Oh no!" Miami cried upon seeing the frozen prince. "Freddie, your heart has been frozen by ice put there by your brother. I'm afraid that here's nothing I can do to—"

"—Don't say that!" Roger shouted. "You can remove the ice, Grandpapa Troll. You have to. I can't lose Freddie. You don't know what he means to me."

"I'm sorry, Roger. It is out of my hands. Only an act of true love can thaw a frozen heart." Miami explained.

"Like a true love's kiss!" Deaky grinned. "Roger, you have to—"

"—Get Freddie to Paul. I know I'm on it. Let's go. C'mon, Freddie. I promise I won't let you die. Paul will kiss you and you'll be good as new."

"Make sure it is Freddie's _true love_ who kisses him otherwise it won't work. Best of luck, Roger!" Miami called after them as they left.

The pain was making Freddie crazy. He knew he was the victim of his crime for pushing Brian too hard. His approach was too overbearing for his tormented brother. If Freddie had been a bit gentler he wouldn't have failed. Now he knew this curse had drained the power that's in him and soon it would make him bleed and scream and crawl.

"W-Where are we going again?" He slurred caught up in Roger's sparkly blue eyes, their warmth offering a respite from the bitter cold that was slowly killing him.

"We're going back to Rhye. You have to kiss Paul." Roger told him.

"I'd much rather kiss you, darling." Freddie stated.

"Shush, Freddie. You're delirious. I'll get you to your true love soon." Roger choked back on a sob when Freddie closed his icy eyes.

"What are you waiting for? Kiss him!" Deaky prompted. "I'll close my eyes if you want privacy."

"No, Deaky.You heard what Grandpapa Troll said. It has to be Freddie's true love.That's not me. I'm just a poor boy, and nobody loves me."

Roger was just a poor boy from a troll family that he didn't belong in. Now he had to bring Freddie to Paul in order to spare him his life from this monstrosity.

The castle gates were opened when the guards saw Prince Freddie approaching with the strangers.

"W-Will you be okay, darling?" Freddie looked up at Roger as he was transferred to the guards.

"Don't worry about me, love. Just keep yourself alive. Please." Roger told him.

"Thank you for returning our prince safely. The kingdom of Rhye owes you." The guard said.

"Get him to Prince Paul please." Roger ordered.

Freddie looked back at Roger with a heavy heart that was probably because of the ice surrounding it and not feelings of unrequited love. Then the doors slammed shut in Roger's face.

"Wait!" Deaky shouted banging his wooden fists against the door. "You forgot about Delilah!"

The doors opened again and a guard took cat. "The royal kitty is saved too. Huzzah!" Then they were slammed shut again.

"And you forgot about us!" Deaky shouted but the doors didn't open this time.

"Come on, Deaky. We did everything we could. Freddie doesn't need us anymore. He's got Paul."

Before Roger could protest, Deaky climbed up over the fence. "That snowman is going to get himself into big trouble." Roger sighed. 

Meanwhile, inside the castle the guards delivered a limping Freddie into the arms of his beloved Prince Paul. "Paul, darling, you need to kiss me now!" 

"What now? What happened out there?" Paul dodged Freddie's pucker. "Slow down. You're so cold." 

"We'll leave you two alone." The guard said and ushered the other out of the room to give the princes some privacy. 

"Brian struck me with his powers." Freddie explained too weary to notice the small smile and wild look of delight in Paul's eyes. It was probably just from being reunited with his true love right in the knick of time. 

"I thought you said he'd never hurt you." Paul said. 

"I was wrong." Freddie clutched his heart, nearly collapsing. Paul carried Freddie over to the fireplace. It didn't help Freddie's teeth were still chattering and the pain was growing worse. "He froze my heart, and only an act of true love can save me."

"A true love's kiss." Paul said, leaning in as if to capture Freddie's lips. Freddie closed his eyes bracing himself for the magical kiss of love that would cure him. Only it never came.

"Oh Freddie if only there was someone out there who loved you." Paul sneered. 

"W-What?" Freddie blinked open his eyes in shock. "You said you did. Darling, you're the love of my life and now you've hurt me." 

"Please, Freddie, I'm from the Kingdom of the Sleaze we're known for our snake oil salesmen and con artists. You were such a fool to place your trust in me, but boy am I glad that you were such an idiot." Paul laughed maniacally as he closed the curtains not allowing any light or heat to escape into the dark room. "Everything is going exactly according to plan. You see I was dead last in line for the throne. I'd never become King of the Sleaze. I knew I had to marry into the throne to get my chance. And you were so desperate to find love that you accepted my proposal on the spot." He put out the fireplace, Freddie's very last saving grace flickered and gave way sealing his frozen tomb. "It got even better when Brian went stone cold crazy. Now it'll look like he killed you and I'll get to be the hero of this story. All that's left for me to do is kill Brian and take over the throne."

"Y-You're not match for Brimi." Freddie hissed. 

"No, _you're_ no match for Brimi. Sweet dreams, honey, don't let the frostbite bite." Paul snickered as he locked Freddie in the room, leaving him to die a cold death all alone. 

With all the energy he had left, Freddie banged on the door. "HELP!" He screamed. "Can anybody find me! P-Please! Somebody! Anybody! I need...." With tears streaming down his cheeks, Freddie collapsed. 


	9. All Dead and Gone

_**"Some people are worth melting for"** _

_**-Olaf** _

_Day 4 of the Curse_

Over the course of his miserable life, Brian had shed many tears, but never like this. He had never cried this hard or mourned this badly. Freddie was dying--possibly already dead all because of him. Freddie was his reason for living. There was no point in going on without him. Brian knew there was only one way to break this curse. The monster had to die. 

"I'll be with you again soon, Freddie, my love." Brian sobbed sculpting a dagger out of ice. 

A knock on the palace door stopped him from doing the deed. It was Prince Paul. What was he doing here? Brian was tempted to send him away so he could be alone in his final hours, but there were some things he needed to get off his chest before he died. 

"I hope you're happy you fiend! Freddie is dead because of you! I tried everything in my power to save him but you froze his heart. It was too late. He died in my arms. His last words were _'I leave Paul Prenter in charge of Rhye forever.'_ So with that power I sentence you to death and I'm here to take you to the castle courtyard for your public execution!" Paul declared. 

Brian nodded feeling numb. The storm quieted outside. "I am deserving of that punishment. As King you have my blessing. Put an end to this winter."

"There is no point in trying to run from me. You cannot escape your fate." Paul said. 

"I'm not. I'm going to follow you down this mountain to the courtyard willingly to face my kingdom and what I've done." 

"I am going to take you down this mountain to the courtyard to face your kingdom and what you've done." Paul declared. 

"I just said that." Brian sighed. It was going to be a long journey down the mountain. Paul seemed so eager to behead Brian that he wasn't even listening to what the King had to say. It didn't matter though. Now that Freddie was gone, nothing really mattered. 

Meanwhile, Roger was telling himself he'd be alright and could carry on without Freddie. He'd get over this heartbreak. It was only a matter of time. Freddie was in love with somebody else, not him. Screaming would make him feel better. So he screamed his lungs out as loud as he could across the snowy fjord. That didn't help. It didn't help at all. 

"I wish I had my bloody car. That would make me feel better." Roger sighed. How had it taken him this long to start missing his car? Was his mind really so preoccupied that it tore him away from the love of his life? Wait a minute...The car wasn't the love of Roger's life. It was Freddie. Roger loved Freddie! "I LOVE YOU FREDDIE!" Roger shouted and he turned around back to the castle praying he wasn't too late. 

Back in the castle, Deaky had snuck in and was exploring the hallways. He was familiar with Brian's ice palace that was his home, but this was a really nice castle as well. If it wasn't so uncomfortably warm he could imagine himself living here alongside Freddie and the gang. They'd play, make music, and eat cheese on toast all day long. What a life! It was everything he could ever ask for and more. 

_"Meow!"_ Delilah stood by a closed door. Deaky frowned. "Delilah, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with Freddie?" There was muffled plea for help coming from behind the door. It sounded like Freddie. He was in trouble! Deaky tried to open the door, but it was locked. Not a problem. He used his carrot nose to pick the lock. Delilah followed Deaky into the cold dark room. She hopped into her master's freezing lap purring softly. Freddie didn't look good at all. He was completely frostbitten and trembling from head to toe. If he didn't get warm and fast very bad things would happen. 

"D-Deaky...no...get away from there!" Freddie tried to warn the snowman as he approached the fire place. 

"Come on, Freddie. Let's get you warm. I'm afraid my hugs won't be enough." Deaky ushered Freddie over as he lit a fire. The snowman had never experienced heat before. It was very enticing, but a little too hot in his opinion. 

"So where's Paul? What happened to your kiss?" Deaky questioned. Roger was so sure that it would work to save Freddie. Clearly that notion was misguided or Freddie wouldn't be in such an unfortunate state. 

"I was...I was wrong about him." Tears of ice spilled from Freddie's eyes. "It wasn't true love...I don't even know what love is."

"Honey, that's alright." Deaky said softly. "I know what love is. It's putting someone else's needs before yours. Like how Roger brought you back here to Paul and left you forever."

"R-Roger...loves me?" Freddie questioned. 

"Wow! You really don't know anything about love. Do you?" Deaky remarked, feeling himself grow slushy. 

"Deaky! You're melting!" Freddie gasped. 

"Some people are worth melting for." He replied

An icy blast forced open the window and blew aside the curtains. Snow rushed into the room saving Deaky from melting any further but dooming Freddie's fate even more. Deaky rushed to close the window so Freddie could survive just a little bit longer, but something caught his attention. Roger was running toward the castle. 

"Roger's coming back for you, Freddie!" Deaky applauded. "It's not too late after all. Come on. We've got to get you to him. Hurry!" 

He helped Freddie up and the duo descended out the window into the frigid storm outside. Freddie's condition only deteriorated further, but he knew Roger would save him. Hope was not lost. Freddie was in love with Roger. 

Back outside, a crowd had gathered by the courtyard to witness their King's execution. Brian bowed his head accepting his fate as Paul readied the sword. "My only request before I die is that you open up the gates again. Make sure they stay open forever. I want the people of my kingdom to experience music and festivities every night in this courtyard in Freddie's honor. That's what my brother would have wanted. All through the night it's a celebration. Freddie loved having fun and spreading joy. Bring back that positivity to Rhye with the spirit of music."

A chatter broke out among the crowd. Was this really the monster they were all fearing? He seemed so kind and gentle. How could this sweet caring man be causing this eternal winter? How could he bring harm to any creature?

"A-And I want a statue of Freddie in this courtyard. Please...That's all I want. Respect his memory and bring about sunnier and happier days in his name."

"I'll do that." Paul said already planning on the large statue of himself he'd be constructing in the courtyard instead. 

Unbeknownst to Brian, Freddie was on the other side of the courtyard trying to reach Roger. He didn't have much time left. Freddie could see Roger's pretty face through the blistering snowfall. "Roger, I love you!" Freddie shouted. 

Roger couldn't hear what Freddie was saying over the winds, but there was something very important he had to tell his sweet prince. "Freddie, I love you!" He declared. 

"What?" Freddie cried trying to make his way over to his love so the could share their kiss. "I can't hear you, darling!" 

Then Freddie noticed Paul on the other side of the courtyard wielding a sword as he stood over a crouched Brian. Everything stopped. "NO!" Freddie shrieked, turning in the other direction. He loved Roger with all his heart, but saving his brother from death was more important than getting that true love's kiss. "Freddie, what are you doing? You're going the wrong way. Roger's over there!" Deaky tried to redirect him, but the steadfast prince had made up his mind. There was no way in hell he'd ever let Brian die. 

As Paul lowered the sword, Freddie dove in front of the blade seconds before his heart completely froze over. A momentous force blasted Paul away and he landed smack on his ass against the hard ice. Now lifeless, Freddie collapsed. He was all dead and gone, but Brian and the kingdom were saved. The curse was officially broken.


	10. Just You and I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the happy ending we've all been waiting for! Head's up it's very different from the original ending but still very happy nonetheless!

_Summer_

"No Freddie!" Brian sobbed. The ice and snow melted away giving way to a clear sunny blue sky and Brian was free from his curse, but he'd give anything just to have Freddie back.

Roger rushed to Brian's side to console him. "I'm sorry. You don't deserve this grief. Freddie was everyone's sunshine. Right till the end he believed in you when no one else did. Even I doubted you and I hope you can forgive me. You're not a monster, Brian. This isn't your fault."

"All hail King Brian!" The crowd chanted. It seemed like the kingdom was back on his side at long last and he was accepted rather than feared. It should have felt good, but it didn't. That numbness still plagued Brian's everything thought as Freddie was lifeless on the floor.

"Freddie died to save me and our kingdom." Brian cried. "He was too pure for this--" Freddie stirred, his body growing warmer. He was alive! The sacrifice didn't just end the curse, it thawed a frozen heart.

"An act of true of love!" Deaky exclaimed.

Freddie's eyes fluttered open and Brian didn't care that they were white instead of their normal warm dark color. He took his brother into his arms and sobbed at the miracle. "I love you, Freddie!"

"I love you too, Brimi." Freddie hugged him back.

The entire kingdom applauded, but Deaky clapped the loudest. "This is the happiest day of my life! I'm crying!" He wasn't crying, he was melting!

"Oh no! Darling, hang on!" Freddie wanted to go look for ice or something to keep Deaky cool. He didn't mean for the mini cloud of flurries to appear over his head.

"My own personal flurry! I love it!" Deaky ran up to Freddie and hugged him while everyone else got over their shock.

"D-Did I just?..." Freddie looked down at his hands then back at Brian. He smiled. "Snow cones for everybody!" With a flick of the wrist he created a batch of delicious snow cones.

"You have ice powers." Brian's jaw dropped.

"God help us." Roger laughed.

"Oh it's not so bad really." Freddie said. "The trick is to control it with this." He gestured to his heart. "Rather than this." He poked Brian's head playfully and winked.

"I should have known it was that simple. It's no curse. I made it into a curse. I ruined everything. I'm so so sorry."

"No. No more apologies. We're done with that shit. I'm ready to move on, darling. From now on all I wanna do is bicycle and build snowmen and rock and roll! Nonstop parties and fun! Music and love everywhere! That's what the spirit of Rhye is all about! What do you say, Brimi? Ready to start over and make anew just you and I?"

"And me too!" Deaky blurted.

"Count me in as well!" Roger shouted.

"Oh the whole kingdom is welcomed to celebrate with us." Brian announced. "As King of Rhye I declare that the gates to the castle shall remain open forever!" He couldn't stop smiling. The last time he was this happy was when he was a child playing with Freddie. He hoped this warm fuzzy feeling would never melt away now that it had returned.

Roger swooped Freddie into his arms and gave him the proper true love kiss that he deserved. Freddie swirled a heart out of flurries but they melted fast as his heart raced. _This_ was true love.

"Roger." Brian approached Freddie's new lover. "I'm sorry about your car. I take full responsibility and will get you a new one."

"Don't worry about it." Roger dismissed taking Freddie's hand. "It's all ice under the bridge."

"Actually the saying is water under the--Ohh. I get it. Never mind. I hope you and I can be friends." Brian said sincerely.

"Yes." Roger agreed. "I want us to be the best of friends! Even though I can already tell you'll drive me mad."

"Brian, can I ask a favor. Please, please, please." Freddie begged. "Can Roger and Deaky move in with us?"

"Of course they can Freddie. I wouldn't have it any other way. We're a family!" Brian said. "Is that alright with you, Deaky?"

"I think I like this warm castle more than the ice palace. It's actually bigger so I can have my own space to practice _my_ guitar while _you_ do _your_ solos." Deaky said.

"And what about you, Rog?" Brian asked. "Are you okay with staying with us?"

"Are you kidding? I'd love to! It would be my honor!" Roger exclaimed.

"You're staying in my room with me." Freddie whispered giving him a kiss on his cheek. Roger giggled. Brian was so happy that Freddie found someone who loved his brother half as much as he did. All was well.

Paul groaned as he stumbled up. Roger saw the bastard and clenched his fist as did Brian, but Freddie held them back. "I've got this, darlings." He approached his evil ex-fiancé.

"Freddie?" Paul gasped. "I um...I didn't mean to leave you for dead."

Freddie rolled his eyes. "I ought to freeze your heart, darling. But that would reawaken the curse and make me just as bad as you. So you're lucky enough that I'll refrain for your devilish temptations." Instead Freddie punched Paul smack in the face making fall into the water. "By royal decree I sentence you to enslavement in the Kingdom of Nevermore were you will spend the rest of your days cleaning horse manure with nothing but fruit flies to keep you company."

Paul floated back up. "You can't make royal decrees without the King signing off on them." He shouted.

"Funny you should say that." Deaky said. "I've been keeping a list of all the royal decrees Freddie's made that Brian needs to sign into law." He turned to Brian. "I wanna be the new royal secretary. I'm really organized and good with numbers and documents and stuff." He handed over the list to Brian.

"You'll be such a big help. Thank you, Deaky." Brian said as he examined the list. "Goodbye, Paul!" Brian waved as he signed his first decree into action to have the guards take the Prince of the Sleaze away. "Now let's see here. What else did Freddie want? Make John Richard Deacon the snowman and honorary citizen of Rhye. Done." He marked it with his signatured and continued done the list. "I've already opened the gates and have festivities planned for the evenings. So we don't need to worry about that....No longer conduct trade with the Kingdom of the Sleaze. Yes. That's a good one." He authorized it. "Make the 39th day of every year National Cheese on Toast Day?"

"Oh! That one's mine not Freddie's." Deaky said.

"Sure why not? I don't see the harm in that." Brian signed it. "Replace the mascot on the Rhye flag with a kitten whose fur is full of snowflakes? No. I won't do that. The Rhye flag has a symbol of a badger beneath a snowflake. As King I plan to keep it that way."

"But cats are so much cuter than badgers!" Freddie pouted. "Especially kittens."

"Let it go, Fred." Roger said.

Brian continued to go down the list, but Freddie got distracted by how cute Delilah was. Brian was able to create sentient snowmen with his magic. Perhaps Freddie was also capable of making life. He rubbed his hands grinning widely. A cat made out of snow was constructed. "Delilah, meet your little sister Lily." The snowcat mewled in the most adorable little voice. Freddie was so pleased with his creation that he decided to make another one. This time a boy cat. Oscar. And then another: Tiffany. And another: Mikko. Before Freddie knew it he had ten cats plus Delilah. "Ten is enough for me." He said. "But one more." Freddie made the final kitten and handed the snowy creature over to Brian. "This cat is named Pixie. And she's a gift for you."

"For me?" Brian laughed truly touched by the gesture. "Oh Freddie, you shouldn't have!"

"Get used to it, darling. I'm going to shower you with gifts." Freddie said giving his brother another hug so thrilled to finally be able to touch Brian without him flinching.

_2 months later..._

"Ready Freddie?" Freddie asked the eager crowd. He shot a snowflake firework into the air and froze the courtyard for ice skating. Late afternoon ice skating was just one of the many activities he had in store for the citizens of Rhye. Since opening the gates, the kingdom had been full of laughter and music and nonstop celebration and fun. Later in the evening Freddie would be performing in his royal band known as Queen consisting of himself on vocals, Brian on lead guitar, Deaky on bass, and Roger on drums. Turns out drums are also a type of machine according to Roger and he worked that machine like a dream. Freddie couldn't get over how special and talented his boyfriend was.

Brian skated with Roger. The two had become very close very quickly. Brian considered both Roger and Deaky honorary little brothers like Freddie. The day Roger asked for his blessing for Freddie's hand in marriage he would happily say yes.

"So, Rog, tell me, what's the sexiest part of a car?" Brian teased. "Shut it, Bri!" Roger pushed him down onto the ice. Brian got right back up and threw a snowball at Roger. The two laughed behaving like children. Only Brian stopped when he noticed Freddie was not participating. The prince was standing rigidly just waving to the people so much like Brian had at his coronation. That was unacceptable.

"Freddie, I was going to wait until your birthday to give you these, butnow seems appropriate too." Brian gave his brother a pair of skates.

"Oh darling these are beautiful. But you know I don't know how to skate."

Ah so that was the problem.Brian offered to give Freddie lessons. "Oh come on! It's our party and I command that you skate. By royal decree."

"I suppose I can't deny the orders of my king. I just hope the kingdom doesn't mind when they see their prince fall down and make a fool of himself." Freddie said as he slipped on the skates. Perfect fit!

"I won't let you fall." Brian assured him.

And off they went skating on that beautiful day and shared many more days living happily ever after.


End file.
